


It's only warm where you are

by Meodami



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: It's so cold. You were always cold without him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191683
Kudos: 11





	It's only warm where you are

Snow. Why did it have to be snow?

Your window was fogged up, with snow building up on the edges, as the heavy snowfall continued outside your window.  
Your body ached, from your nightly exercise, but you ignored it, as you walked up to your window, to watch the snowfall.  
You dragged the sheets with you as you went. 

You heard a masculine laugh as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist. You felt him kiss your shoulder and then your cheek. Turning around you turn to look at your boyfriend, Eren. He gave you a lazy grin and kissed your forehead.

“Morning sleepyhead.” He said, embracing you. "You took our sheets with you,"

“It’s cold.” You said, snuggling closer to him. "But I wanted to watch the snowfall." 

“Well, it’s a good thing, we have the day off to relax like this.” He said, nuzzling your neck, his hands wrapping themselves around your waist, pulling you closer to his body. You lift his head from your neck to give him a sweet kiss.  
The two of you enjoy the winter cold inside the warmth of your room. 

"You know we'll have to leave the room to get breakfast, right?"

"Ugh, you just ruined the moment, Eren."


End file.
